The subject matter disclosed in this specification relates to a system configuration method for a distributed processing system.
There is known a method for increasing the reliability of the system by performing a process for switching a main server in which a failure occurred to a standby server (hereinafter, referred to as system switching), to continue the process in the standby server. However, this method has a possibility of failing in transferring information from the main server to the standby server and in the server switching process. Thus, there was a concern that failure could lead to an accident in the failure recovery by a method using the system switching.
In order to prevent system failure in the failover processing, more and more systems are being distributed using a server device (hereinafter referred to as a data store server) for storing data, which is provided in addition to the main server for performing processing.
A distributed processing system using a data store server includes: multiple main servers for performing the preceding process for storing data in the data store server, and the subsequent process for obtaining data from the data store server; and the data store server for storing data.
The data used by the multiple main servers that performs the preceding and subsequent processes is shared on the data store server, so that there is no need to transfer the data when a failure occurs. Further, there is the advantage that the distribution of the whole system can eliminate the need to perform the switching process in the occurrence of a failure.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-171867) describes an example of a distributed processing system involving message processing.
Not only in the distributed processing system but also in IT systems, various system configuration requests occur when the system is started or during the system operation. For example, in the distributed messaging system described in Patent Document 1, as set forth in paragraphs 0057 to 0058 and 0108 to 0109, there may be a request specific to the messaging system, such as that a particular queue wants to perform message transmission as a priority. In response to this request, the system configuration requests occur such as addition and deletion of queues and changes in configuration values.
In the system configuration for a distributed processing system in which a main server and a data store server operate in conjunction with each other, a configuration process managed as one system may be required for both the data store server and the main server for performing the preceding and subsequent processes.
In paragraphs 0024 to 0025 of Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-356950), there is disclosed a technique in which a store server is provided, in addition to multiple servers on which applications run, to synchronize data through the store server if there is a difference in the information content between the applications in each of the servers. By using this technique, it is possible to synchronize the configuration data between the main server and the data store server.